


Mornings and Second Chances

by strwberrypocky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Eventual Happy Ending, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reincarnation, i think, not as sad as the tags make it seem, traumatic grief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwberrypocky/pseuds/strwberrypocky
Summary: “You’ve been craving death. I heard you,”Kei looked up and saw the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.“Rejoice, for the one thing you had wished and hoped for.. is now here.”“See you later, Tsukishima Kei.”-or Tsukishima Kei is found face to face with death and a second chance to see and save his loved ones from their ‘inevitable’ death.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou (implied), Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Cigarettes and Graves

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As seen on the archive warnings this story will have a graphic depiction of violence. 
> 
> Please pay attention to the tags : )

**November 4, 2027**

A cold briskly wind moves past Tsukishima Kei, swaying his blonde curls. Golden eyes watched as the clouds blocked the bits of sunlight that was left, turning the setting dim. Kei grips the bottle on his hand, “You can go,” He murmured to Akiteru, who was on his left. “I’m fine.” Kei looked down beside him and touched the grass before pouring down the rest of his alcohol on it. “Hope you were thirsty, Aki.” Kei reaches onto the gravestone and pulls himself up, “Goodbye.” He leans down to pick up some flowers and stuffs it into the glass bottle. Kei takes one long look before walking away and leaving the cemetery. 

Over the years, Kei had gotten a habit of throwing the remnants of his alcohol onto the graveyards of his loved ones. The first one he did it on was Yamaguchi Tadashi, whom had promised himself that he would stop drinking because ‘ _I need to get used to it before my child is born.’_ Kei found it hilarious and even more funny to pour it down his grave as a ‘sneak in’. He had done it to all his former mates but one he could not bring himself to pour it onto was, Yachi Hitoka. Instead, he would buy flower petals and cover her grave with them. 

Kei lights up a cigarette and pulls it onto his lips, he exhales the smoke once he’s done and looks around the city. The city that had once brought him happiness. The city where he met his husband,—and the city where he _lost_ his husband. He had a lot of feelings for Tokyo, but he could never bring himself to move somewhere else. 

The wind become more strong as reminisced and he was now wishing that he should’ve put on a heavier jacket. Kei sniffs and throws the cigarette on the ground, his eyes focusing on the way he squishes the cigarette. He’s ready to walk away when he’s met with a force. It happens too fast. One minute Kei is focused on smothering the bits of fire on his cigarette and the next, he’s met face to face with a stranger and a striking pain on his abdomen. Kei gasps in pain as the stranger starts twisting the object that he is currently impaled in. 

Tears began sprouting from the corner of his eyes and in that exact moment the stranger growled, “Why are you crying little one? This is what you wanted.” They spoke in a condescending tone. Keis hands immediately went to hold onto his wound. The knife is pulled out of his body and Kei tumbles onto the ground. 

“ _You’ve been craving death. I heard you_ ,” 

The blonde looks up and sees the most _beautiful_ woman he has ever seen. His second of tranquil is ruined when they speak up again, 

_“Rejoice, for the one thing you had wished and hoped for.. is now at your..‘abdomen’._ ”

The woman chuckled at her badly told joke,

“ _See you later, Tsukishima Kei.”_

Kei quickly looked down and as soon as he looked up, she was gone. His breathing staggered and he was now trying to cover the wound as much as he could. Soon though, Kei found himself giving up and relaxed onto the ground, letting the cold and sleep consume him. The blood that he had tried hard to contain was now gushing out. 

“ _See you soon-_ “ His last sentence remained unfinished as he let out a final breath. His body now lying _lifeless_ on the cold concrete.

*  
  


“Tsukki!” A voice yelled out to him. And for the first time in a long time, Kei was warm. His body relaxed and took in the warmth that surrounded him. “Tsukkiii!!” It yelled out again. Kei groaned and finally opened his eyes to see himself staring at-

“ _Tetsurou_.”


	2. Afterlife?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I missed you.” He breathed out.

As he meets Tetsurou’s eyes, Kei’s drowsiness disappears and he lunges forward, engulfing Tetsu into a hug. 

“I missed you.” He breathed out. His hug only became tighter as he took in his husbands scent. “God, I for sure thought I’d go to hell.” He laughed. Tetsurou set his hands onto Keis waist and pushed him a little. “Uh..” His eyes were wide in surprise, _Did he get hit too hard?_ Kei blinked as he backed away from the hug, “..Is there something wrong?” Kuroo just looked away with a faint blush in his cheeks, “Well you never really.. you don’t give physical touch too often.” He explained. “Oh.” As soon as they were separated a good distance, Kei took his time to analyze Tetsurou’s face. He looked...younger. The small eye crinkles he had before he died were now barely there, the stubble that Kei had pushed him to shave was gone and clean, and his fluffy hair was back to spiky. _What happened?_

Kei looked around and took in the sight, he was in their old room, well their old apartment to be precise. After Kuroo’s death, Bokuto and Akaashi insisted of taking him in. He hasn’t been in the apartment since. He turned to face the nightstand.. their photos were still there. Kei was blooming with excitement when he saw Kuroo and now he’s blooming with confusion. _Why is everything so..old._

 _“_ Testu..what happened? do you remember?” 

Kuroos blush returned again, “Of course I remember, do you?” Kei stayed silent. Was he talking about their deaths or something else? “Bokuto spiked a ball and ended up hitting your head by accident.” He said sheepishly with his hand rubbing his head. _Bokuto?_ Kei raised his eyebrows in surprise. Bokuto was dead. They all were, so why is he here now? “I’m still confused..what were we doing?” Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you actually lost or are you messing with me?” Kuroo took the silence as a yes and began to explain, “ _Its January 1, 2021,_ and we went playing with Bokuto and Akaashi. You got spiked, knocked out, and is now awake.” 

**January 1, 2021**

Kei was definitely dreaming. He was sure that this was the afterlife messing with him and that had died, _so why is he alive right now?_ After numerous minutes of thinking and Kuroo staring at him he had concluded, _I’m back in the past._ Normally Kei wouldn’t believe or jump to those unbelievable conclusions, but they made sense. The way Kuroo looks so young, the old apartment he hasn’t step foot in ages, and most importantly _the stranger._ The one who talked about giving him what he wants and what he had wanted all these years was **_a second chance at keeping them safe._**

And the first thing Kei planned on doing was to make sure _everybody_ was here in this lifetime. He immediately jumped up from Kuroos arms and headed straight out the door. He had only one destination in mind and that was, _KK Café._ When Kei made it out the building, strange feelings filled his chest. Outside the building, their neighbor who he hadn’t seen in _years_ was smoking. He would’ve opted for a ‘Hi’ but decided not to since they were never close. Not even in the future. It felt nice though, to see all these familiar people. He really did go back 6 years. 

Keis breathing began to quicken as he ran. Finally, he was outside the cafe. He paused as his hand reached for the handle. Should he do this? They probably saw him yesterday or even earlier today- but in his time, he hasn’t seen them for years. And that makes him nervous. Seeing their faces after all he’s witnessed. 

The door flung open when Kei took a step closer, resulting in him getting hit in the nose. “ _Ouch_!” He whispered. “Oh shit, tsu-“ The man stopped talking when they found the hurt blonde hugging them. “Damn, I guess I did miss your loudness.” He spoke as he let go and quickly pushed him aside to find Keiji, he could go back and reunite with him later. He wasn’t so sure about seeing Keiji though. His death wasn’t the hardest, but it was the most traumatizing. 

_“Keiji-“ Kei’s eyes widened as he took in the sight in front of him. Should he cry? scream? check for a pulse? Call somebody? He wanted to move but couldn’t. What does he do in this situation? His legs went out on him and he was know kneeling down. “Keiji..”  
_

Maybe he _wasn’t_ ready for this. _I should turn around now._ Just as he was about to do so he bumped into a man a couple inches shorter. “Oh, Kei-“ Kei let out a sharp gasp. There he was. Alive and without injury. _Was i always shaking this hard?_ His hand shook as he brought it up to touch him. “ _Alive_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay- this story was never meant to be slow and maybe it isn’t but it feels like that too me. I also need to write in ‘the past’ and like how they died...ANYWAYS i’m writing a one shot atm, i’ll try to post that sometime this week.  
> \- constructive criticism is helpful.  
> \- let me know if you have any questions.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose not to use the “Major Character Death” tag because although it does reference deaths, the characters are not staying dead(?) (that’s like the whole plot..)  
> \- if anyone is confused lmk please  
> \- constructive criticism is helpful. :)


End file.
